1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to graphical user interfaces. More particularly, it relates to dynamically generating actions which can be performed on a selected document in a view.
2. Background Art
An action bar is a bar across the top of a Notes view or document that allows a user to execute agents, that is, sets of instructions, by clicking a button. An action is an agent that is specifically designed to be included in an action bar. In Lotus Notes, using an action builder dialog box, an interactive window may be designed to facilitate user control. One or more actions can be combined into an agent.
In form, view and folder design, agents support formula, simple action, LotusScript and JavaScript.
Previously, no matter which document is selected in a view, the actions which are displayed at the top of the view are the same. Some actions may be greyed out, but no matter which document is selected the same actions are greyed out as not selectable. Designers have not been able to display actions which apply to a particular document when that document is selected.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for presenting actions which may be executed with respect to a document in a view.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for dynamically evaluating actions which may be executed with respect to successive documents in a view.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method whereby actions which may be executed with respect to a view may be dynamically evaluated and selectively hidden or shown for successive view panel content.